Disney University
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Inspired by an artist's interpretation of Disney characters in University. Follow the adventures of my OC Nick as he meets and befriends various Disney characters. Possible OC/Elsa romance. Rated T for now, but will be bumped up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disney University

Summary: what if all the Disney film characters were all university students. This is their stories of the up and downs of university life in which my OC Nick is a freshman at Disney University. But something sinister is going on in the University; something hides in the shadows and plots to destroy everyone and bring about darkness.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this little story of mine. I was inspired by an artist's interpretation of various Disney film characters on Deviantart, and I know there are a lot of Disney Highschool stories out there, so I decided to set this story in a university enviroment in which my OC Nick is a freshman and meets and befriends various Disney characters such as Beast/Prince Adam and Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Phil and Megara from Hercules, the sisters Elsa and Anna from Frozen, Tarzan and Jane from Tarzan, Arthur and Merlin from the Sword in the Stone, a human version of Robin Hood from Robin Hood, Merida from Brave, Jasmine and Aladdin from Aladdin etc. etc.

Of course there will be Disney villains such as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty as the Dean of the University, Ursula from the Little Mermaid as the head of the University Glee/Theatre Club, Yzma from the Emperor's New Groove as the head of the science department, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast being a quarterback of a rival football team etc. etc.

And I have many good ideas for this story but we'll get to them later, for now let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin…

…

Nick stepped off the bus carrying his duffel bag and looked at the piece of paper held in his hand.

"So… this is Disney University?" he asked out loud as he looked at the wrought iron gates that had a big golden capital D and U on them.

"This is it, kid" the bus-driver replied as he helped other passengers with their luggage.

"It looks… different from what I saw on the website" Nick said.

"Yeah, but this is Disney University" the bus-driver said.

"Have you ever been inside?" Nick asked him, the bus-driver shook his head and replied

"Nope, there are lotta strange folk in there" he said.

"Well, that's reassuring" Nick muttered under his breath.

"You look after yourself now, kid, hate to see another kid go missing in this place" the bus-driver said.

"Missing? Why would I go missing?" Nick asked.

The bus-driver looked around furtively before replying

"There's… just some strange rumours around this place, kids going missing, teachers and professors behaving oddly, just keep yourself outta trouble and ya should do fine" the bus-driver replied before he hurried back onto the bus and starting the engine and driving off to his next destination.

"Weird guy" Nick muttered before shaking his head and heading into the University grounds.

Nick then saw dozens of people milling about the campus and as it was orientation day, there were booths and stalls set up with banners and flyers describing what each stall was.

Nick then ignored the stalls and headed into the foyer of the main building which looked more like a castle then a building. Entering the building, Nick then walked up to the reception desk and behind the desk was a large Chinese woman with a pinched and stern expression.

"Uh… excuse me? I'm new here and I was just wondering what room I was going to be in" Nick said, the reception lady looked up at him and spoke

"What is your name?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Nick Martin, Ma'am" Nick responded. The receptionist then looked at her computer screen for a moment before replying

"You are in Lovell House, second floor, room 23B" she said before handing a key to him which he took and headed off to his destination.

After a few minutes of walking, Nick didn't know where he was

"Great" he muttered "New University and I get lost, should've asked that lady for directions" he said.

Nick looked around at the halls when a voice spoke to him

"Hey! Are you lost?" the voice asked. The voice sounded female, bright and eager, Nick turned around to see a pretty young woman with deep red hair and wearing what could be just a purple bikini and short green skirt looking at him with a happy curious expression.

"Uhhhh… yeah, I'm trying to find Lovell house, do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the girl replied eagerly "I live in that building too! What room are you in?" she asked.

"We just met" Nick deadpanned, the girl blushed and stammered

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just asking!" she stammered nervously.

"It's fine, so you know where Lovell house is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, follow me, it's this way" the girl replied "My name's Ariel by the way" she said.

"I'm Nick" Nick replied as he followed Ariel through the hallways.

Soon they reached a large sized building

"Well, here we are!" Ariel said "Lovell House, I'm on the third floor in room 17C, drop by anytime!" she said happily.

"I'll keep that in mind" Nick replied quietly as he and the eager redhead entered Lovell House; various people were milling around talking with each other or entering other rooms.

"Hey! Have you seen any of the clubs around here?" Ariel asked "I so want to join the Glee Club! But Daddy will insist on me joining the swimming team" she said.

"You don't like to swim?" Nick asked.

"I enjoy swimming, but I really wanna do singing!" Ariel replied.

"What about you? Have you seen any clubs you like?" she then asked.

"I haven't seen any that catch my eye" Nick replied honestly.

"Maybe we can join the Glee Club together!" Ariel said eagerly.

"Ummm… no thanks, I can't sing" Nick replied apologetically.

"Oh" Ariel's face fell a little "O-kay, I understand" she said sadly.

Nick seeing the hurt expression on the young girl's face, he said

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, I just have no singing ability that's all" he explained.

"That's okay, I understand" Ariel replied "So will you go with me to the Glee Club auditions?" she asked.

"Sure" Nick replied, even though he didn't really want to go but he said that diplomatically to placate the girl.

"Great! I'll meet you there!" Ariel said happily as she ran off to her room.

"Weird chick" Nick muttered as he walked up the stair to the second floor and avoiding and side-stepping various people, Nick soon found his room and knocked on it politely. There was the sound of movement behind the door and the door opened to reveal a handsome young man with brown hair and wearing stylish clothing with a dragon on the front of it.

"Uhhhh… hi" Nick said "This is 23B?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're my roommate huh?" the man replied "Name's Phillip" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake. Nick shook his hand reluctantly and gave his name.

"Did you just get here?" Phillip asked.

"Yep" Nick replied as he looked around the flat; it was a little messy, and there were posters of video games, TV shows, movies as well as women in swimwear.

"I see you've decorated the place" Nick remarked.

"Yeah, you probably think I'm a big nerd right?" Phillip asked.

"Not really, and it could be worse" Nick replied as he set his duffel bag on the leather couch.

"Yeah, you could've been sharing with some fat sweaty loser with no life" Phillip said with a smile.

Nick gave a slight smile before wiping it off his face quickly and spoke

"So what classes do you have?" he asked.

"Political science and Law" Phillip replied "What about you?" he asked.

"English literature and History" Nick replied.

"That sounds boring. No offence" Phillip said.

"Same to you" Nick replied with a hint of snark "I suppose your dad made you do Political science?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Phillip replied "What about your parents?" he asked.

"I don't have any" Nick stated simply, Phillip's face fell and he was about to make a hasty apology when Nick cut him

"And don't be sorry for me, I turned out fine without having parents" he said.

"That's pretty cool attitude to have I guess" Phillip said.

"Have you seen any clubs you like?" Nick asked to change the subject.

"I'd like to try fencing" Phillip said "But there's not whole lot out there that interest me" he added.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Haven't seen any that interest me" Nick replied.

"That sucks" Phillip said.

"So what do you think about this place?" Nick asked.

"Seems alright, I guess" Phillip said "What about you?" he asked.

"Not sure really, I heard some rumours about this place" Nick replied, Phillip looked at him curiously and asked

"What rumours?" he asked.

"Like kids going missing, teachers and professors behaving oddly, that sort of thing" Nick explained.

"Yeah, I've heard those rumours too" Phillip said "But they're just rumours right?" he asked.

"Maybe" Nick said "What do you know about the teachers here?" he then asked.

"I haven't really met them, but the head Dean Maleficent seems pretty creepy" Phillip replied.

"How so?" Nick asked.

"Have you seen her picture?" Phillip replied as he brought out his android phone and showed a picture of the Dean. Nick couldn't help but shudder inwardly as he looked at the picture of the woman; she had pale skin, ruby red lips curled into a sinister smile, and cold reptilian eyes.

"Okay, she looks a little creepy" Nick said "She must have a better photo than this one?" he asked.

"This is her best one" Phillip replied as he put away his phone.

"You're shitting me" Nick said "That's her only good photo?" he asked, Phillip nodded slowly confirming what Nick asked.

"Are there any other teachers who are creepy or weird?" Nick asked.

"There's a few like Professor Yzma" Phillip replied "She's a crazy cat lady and head of the Science department, chemistry is her specialty" he said "Then there's Ursula, rumour has it she wanted to get into showbiz but failed and got a position here as head of drama and theatre and absolutely hates any new talent that joins the theatre or glee club" he added.

"Are there any others?" Nick asked.

"There's Shan Yu, he's a scary motherfucker! He's the head of history and he hates anyone who doesn't hand their assignments in on time plus he's an instructor for the martial arts club" Phillip said in a hushed voice "So don't piss him off if you can avoid it!" he warned "And rumour has it that he has a pet falcon that he uses to hunt down students with" he added.

"I'll keep that in mind" Nick replied "So which bed is mine?" he asked.

"You can take the one next to mine" Phillip said in a friendly voice.

"Cool, thanks" Nick said as he went down the small hallway and entered the medium sized room where he found a plain bed covered in white sheets.

Setting his bag on the bed, Nick flopped onto the bed and sighed heavily; it had been a long day for him and he could do with some shut-eye.

Time seemed to pass before Nick felt someone shaking him gently

"Hey, Nick! Get up!" it was Phillip's voice talking to him; Nick raised his head and saw that Phillip was standing over him shaking him awake.

"What is it?" Nick asked sleepily.

"It's for the orientation seminar, I thought I'd come wake you" Phillip replied.

"How long was I asleep?" Nick asked as he stood up and stretched.

"About half an hour" Phillip replied "C'mon, let's go to the orientation" he said.

"Great…" Nick muttered as he followed Phillip out into the hallway where the other students were walking down the hallway heading to the orientation seminar.

Soon everyone filed into the seminar hall where the Dean of Disney University stood on the stage in front of a podium. Her expression was calculating and emotionless, she then caught Nick's eye and her brow twitched slightly before turning to observe everyone again. Nick couldn't help but think that there was something severely wrong with her.

As soon as everyone sat in their chairs, the Dean then began her speech

"Now that we are all here" she said in a cold regal tone which made everyone shiver slightly and sit up straighter "Let us begin: my name is Ms Maleficent and I am the dean of Disney University. You have all come here to learn what we have to teach you and while we encourage that you all learn at your own pace, we are not here to coddle you as neither myself or the staff have any patience for incompetents or sluggards" she said sternly.

The dean then began to go over the rules of the University, Nick tried to pay attention as much as he could. Soon Ms Maleficent was finished speaking about the rules and had finished the seminar.

Everyone then began to leave the seminar hall. Nick was barely paying attention to where he was going when he suddenly and accidentally bumped into someone

"Ooooffff!"

Nick and the other person fell down on the ground; Nick sat up and was about to tell the other person to watch where they were going when he stopped as he was stunned by who it was he bumped into.

The person was a woman, maybe about his age, she had pale almost silver blonde hair done in a braided pony tail, she had icy blue eyes, well-formed graceful features that would easily give most models a run for their money and she wore clothing that was suited for winter.

The girl looked stared back at Nick also a little stunned

Then Nick and the girl both tried to speak at the same time

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted out before realising they had said the same exact thing at the same time.

"Ummm…" was all Nick could say, the girl blushed gorgeously which made Nick blush a little as well and he tried to say that he was sorry again before the girl cut him off

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said nervously.

"No! I'm sorry!" Nick replied "I wasn't looking where I was going" he said. The girl giggled a little and slowly stood up and brushed herself off, and Nick stood as well and looked at her bashfully.

"I guess we were both at fault then" the girl said.

"I guess" Nick said.

"I'm Elsa by the way, Elsa Arendelle" the girl said introducing herself in a reserved manner.

"I'm Nick, and again: I'm sorry about bumping into you like that" Nick replied, Elsa smiled and replied

"It's okay, we're both at fault here" she said gently.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" a girl asked as she came running up to Elsa; this girl had ginger hair and a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, Anna. I just didn't look where I was going that's all" Elsa replied gently, this seemed to calm Anna down and she then looked at Nick and said

"Who's this, Elsa?" she asked.

"This is Nick" Elsa replied "Nick, this is my little sister, Anna" she said making introductions.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you!" Anna exclaimed exuberantly as she stuck her hand to shake. Nick shook it gently and said a polite hello.

"Are you new here?" Elsa then asked Nick.

"Yeah, just got here myself" Nick replied "What about you?" he asked.

"Anna and I got here a couple of days ago, and we've already settled into our dorm, which dorm are you in?" Elsa asked.

"I'm in Lovell House" Nick replied.

"Maybe we can come and visit sometime!" Anna said excitedly.

"Maybe later" Nick said nervously, Elsa smiled slightly and said

"We have to get back to our dorm, we'll see you later" she said to Nick who nodded and replied

'Yes you will" he said he then realised what he just said and hastily said "I mean I'm not sure we'll see each other all the time! We might run into each other!" he said hastily, Elsa just giggled slightly and said

"We'll see you later, Nick, take care" she said as she waved goodbye and led her sister out of the seminar hall, leaving Nick a blushing wreck.

Phillip soon walked to Nick and punched his arm in a friendly way

"You dog!" he congratulated "Did you get her number?" he asked jokingly, Nick blushed and shook his head sadly.

"Ah well… plenty of time for that later" Phillip said "C'mon we'd better get our timetables" he said.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disney University chapter 2

The story so far: Nick has arrived at Disney University and has already met some interesting characters, including a potential love interest, what will happen next? Find out in the newest chapter of Disney University!

Now we begin;

Nick was still thinking about Elsa who he literally bumped into when received his timetable for his classes.

"Hello? Earth to Nick, come in Nick" a voice said to him, Nick looked to see that Phillip was trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Nick asked.

"Jeez… that girl must've really had you thinking about her" Phillip said with a smile.

"I wasn't thinking about her!" Nick replied a little too quickly which only made Phillip grin widely with a look in his eyes that said 'sure you weren't'.

"What classes have you got anyway?" Nick then asked trying to change the subject.

"Well most of my classes are on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays" Phillip replied "What about you?" he asked.

Nick looked at his timetable and replied

"I've got Literature and History on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays" he said.

"Cool! That leaves Thursday and Weekends off for us!" Phillip said "So Roomie" he said jovially "What shall we do for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I dunno, I just got here today" Nick replied "You must at least know a couple of places around here" he said.

"I know one place" Phillip replied with a smile.

_Later…_

"Mama Odie's CRB?" Nick asked as he looked at the neon sign in front of a good sized building.

"Yeah, this place serves authentic Deep South cuisine, and it also does Jazz nights where local jazz musicians come to show off their work" Phillip said "C'mon, let's go inside."

The interior of the restaurant was laid back with jazz music playing over the speakers, a waiter showed Nick and Phillip to a table and handed them their menus.

"See anything you like?" Phillip asked.

"I dunno, it all looks so different" Nick replied as he looked at the choices on the menu "What's in the gumbo?" he asked.

"It's kinda like a stew with seafood, vegetables and some sausages and lots of spices" Phillip explained.

"Well, never let it be said that I won't try anything once" Nick replied "I'll have some of this gumbo" he said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same" Phillip said as he handed his menu to the waiter who nodded as he wrote down their orders and took them to the kitchen.

Nick and Phillip then made some small-talk to pass the time

"So who do you have Political science?" Nick asked.

"I've got this guy named Jafar" Phillip replied "He honestly looks like a snake" he said.

"And you have Shan Yu for History, right?" he asked.

"Yep" Nick replied "Is he really as bad as you say?" he asked.

"I heard that some guys tried to get rough with him and he just wiped the floor with them!" Phillip said in a hushed voice.

"Sounds scary" Nick said as their food arrived.

Nick hesitantly tried some of the famous Southern dish; after pensively chewing on some of the gumbo, he declared that it was alright and ate some more. Phillip was enjoying his gumbo if the way he was almost gutsing it down was anything to judge by.

Nick then heard some voices in the background

"Hey beautiful" a voice said "How about you sit with me?" the voice asked.

Nick turned to see a harassed young woman being wooed by a muscular young man with black hair done in a pony-tail.

"Who are those two?" Nick asked Phillip who looked up and replied

"Those two are Gaston and Belle" he said "Gaston's the captain of the wrestling team, he's the head of a fraternity house plus he's a major show-off and he's been trying to get into Belle's panties for weeks. Belle is the university's resident bookworm, but everybody says that she's really beautiful" he explained.

Nick then stood up and walked up to the harassed looking young woman and spoke to her

"Excuse me? Belle is it? Would you like to sit with me and my friend?" he asked.

"Hey, back off runt!" Gaston said "I was talking to her first!" he said angrily.

"Let the lady decide" Nick replied calmly.

Belle then smiled at Nick and said to him

"I would very much like to sit with you, kind sir" she said politely and walked with Nick over to his and Phillip's table, leaving Gaston fuming.

"Thank you for that" Belle whispered to Nick as she sat down at the table.

"It's all good" Nick replied "I just didn't like the look of that asshole" he said as he sat down to finish his gumbo.

"I'm sorry if I made you an enemy of Gaston" Belle said sadly as she picked up a menu.

"What's he gonna do?" Nick asked "Not let me into his fraternity? That's the least of my worries" he said carelessly.

"Who's your friend?" Belle asked as she looked at Phillip who looked up from his gumbo and smiled.

"That's Phillip. He's my roommate" Nick said.

"Hi" Phillip greeted before going back to slurping his gumbo down again.

Belle looked a little bemused by the sight of Phillip slurping his gumbo down and whispered to Nick

"How long have you known him?" she asked.

"Only since midday" Nick replied as he politely ate his gumbo in front of her.

"And you're not put-off by THAT?" Belle asked as she gestured to the sight of Phillip slurping down his meal.

"I've seen worse" Nick replied "There was this one guy who could eat his way through the entire Kentucky Fried menu and go back for more" he said as he remembered the memory, Belle looked at him oddly before shrugging her shoulders and ordered her meal.

"So what's Gaston's deal with you? Why does he want you so bad?" Nick asked "If you don't mind me asking" he added hastily.

"It's okay, I honestly don't know why he wants me so badly" Belle replied "I think he just wants to mount me, and I don't mean figuratively" she said grimly.

"Guys like him give men a bad name" Phillip said philosophically as he wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Typical frat boy then" Nick summed up.

Belle nodded and said "Well I won't be his trophy! No sir! Not me!" she said with venom in her voice.

"So what subjects do you have?" Nick asked her.

"I have English literature and French" Belle replied.

"I have English literature as well" Nick said "Though I don't think you'd wanna share notes" he added cynically.

"I don't mind" Belle said with a smile "So long as you don't take credit for my work!" she said warningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Nick replied "Who do we have for English literature?" he asked.

"Professor Iracabith Crims" Belle replied "She hates anyone who doesn't hand their assignments in on time and threatens to lop off anyone's head if they interrupt her during class" she said (A/N: I'm using Helena Bonham Carter as the Queen of Hearts for this story).

"What about French? Who do you have for that?" Nick asked.

"Professor Lumiere" Belle replied "He's an actual French citizen and knows nearly every French poem there is by heart" she said.

"I've got Shan Yu for History, everybody says he's a hard-ass" Nick said "Is that true?" he asked.

"I heard that he killed a man and got away with it" Belle said "But that's just a rumour I heard" she added.

"Are there any good teachers in this university?" Nick asked.

"There's Merlin, he's the head of Natural History and takes students out on field trips to study nature up close" Phillip replied.

"Is he named Merlin for a reason?" Nick asked.

"Everyone calls him Merlin because he can do really cool magic tricks, like a real wizard" Belle supplied "And it's hard to tell which tricks are just smoke and mirrors or the real thing" she said.

"But he's got this crazy assistant named Mim, or as most of us on campus call her 'Mad Mim'" Phillip said.

"Anyone else I should watch out for?" Nick asked.

"There are the fencing instructors: Athos, Porthos and Aramis" Belle said.

"As in the Three Musketeers?" Nick asked.

"Yep" Phillip replied "But jokes aside, they really know how to use a sword in their hands like real warriors! And they once duelled each other, all at the same time!" he said excitedly.

"Who won?" Nick asked.

"It was called to a halt when Maleficent heard what was happening and she put a stop to it" Belle said "Shame though. It was a really awesome fight!" she added nostalgically.

"There's also Professor Roger and Anita" Phillip said "They're married to each other and Roger is a famous songwriter and musician and is the head of the music department. Anita is his assistant and they also love dogs" he added.

"Plus there's Professor Robin Gene, or as everyone calls him: Genie" Belle said "He is so damn funny! He runs a comedy club for the University" she said with a smile. (A/N: RIP Robin Williams, you will always be Genie to me).

The rest of the evening was spent chatting about various things, before they went and paid the bill and headed back to their dorms.

Phillip had jumped onto his x-box and started playing Skyrim, Nick could've stayed up to watch, but he wanted to get as much as he could for tomorrow.

So Nick climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile with Elsa and Anna…_

Elsa was quietly reading a book while her little sister Anna talked on the phone with one of her friends.

Elsa's thoughts soon wandered to the young man who she had bumped into after the orientation session; he didn't look like most male guys around campus nor was he the best looking, but there was an odd appeal that Elsa couldn't exactly explain which made her feel warm inside when she thought of him again.

"Nick" she whispered to herself almost reverently and smiled a little; what was it about him that made her smile for no reason?

"Who's Nick?" a voice asked and Elsa looked up to see Anna looking at her with an eager curious expression.

"Ummm…" was all Elsa could say.

"C'mon Elsa! Tell me who Nick is!" Anna pleaded, Elsa sighed and relented; it was no point trying to hide things from her own sister, otherwise she would take her pestering to new levels.

"He's the boy I literally bumped into after the orientation session" the silvery blonde girl said to the redhead.

"Oh! Him!" Anna said as she remembered Nick who had bumped into Elsa "You like him don't you?!" she asked.

Elsa blushed and stuttered out a reply

"D-d-don't be silly!" she said "I only just met him today!" she said defensively.

"You like him!" Anna said triumphantly "I know you do!"

"He… does have an appeal I'll admit" Elsa said reluctantly and buried her head into her book to avoid looking at Anna.

"You like him! You like him! You like him!" Anna said in a singsong voice.

"I think I'll go to bed" Elsa said with finality, if only to avoid Anna's plans on setting her up with Nick.

Elsa then hurriedly left the room and went to her room and closed as well as locked it behind her so she wouldn't have to listen to Anna's plans.

Elsa then dressed in a tank top and panties and went to sleep in her queen size bed and her thoughts once again wandered to Nick.

She smiled to herself; what was about Nick that made her smile?

'_Sweet dreams, Nick. What will you be dreaming of tonight?'_

_To be continued…_


End file.
